


Gotta Make (Boy)Friends Somehow

by dumpsterdiva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining!Keith, Slow Burn, Transgirl!Pidge, ace!allura, bi!lance, coran is not cishet either he has no labels he is coran, demi!hunk, demi!shiro, gay!Matt, gay!keith, idk what a cishet person is sry not sry, lance and hunk are lifeguards btw, oblivious!lance, teen rating for da swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterdiva/pseuds/dumpsterdiva
Summary: Lance is stuck in traffic and sees the car in front of him is for sale. He texts the number on the for sale sign out of boredom, but somehow gets sucked into The Most Cliché Love Story Of All Time™OH BOY WHO IS THE MYSTERY OWNER OF THE CAR?! WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE??  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(spoiler alert: the person in question is a pining mess and has a shitty haircut)Someone help these boys.





	1. Waiting in a Car

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if someone already did this but I saw this (https://twitter.com/RLongano/status/798167787210493957) and immediately my thoughts went to Klance because that’s all my brain does these days. So have this fic??? I should be working on another fic but I’m trash. I’m sorry. P.S. don’t text and drive kiddos

Lance groaned and slid his hand down his face.

Chicago traffic could suck his dick.

Honestly, he should’ve known better than to go out to the city on a Sunday morning, but Hunk just _had_ to try out the new café and diner that had recently opened and gotten rave reviews. Their Sunday breakfast combo was apparently so good some reviewers thought it had to be laced with crack. Lance wasn’t sure if it would live up to the hype, but Hunk had insisted.

So here he was sitting in bumper to bumper traffic in the blistering heat when he could still be in bed. Hunk was lucky. He had stayed over at Shay’s place the night before so his commute had been easy. Lance, on the other hand, had to suffer alone, exhausted and bored out of his mind. Hunk had better buy him enough bacon and eggs to feed a small army to make up for it.

Luckily, he was only an exit away from freedom, but that also meant he had to stay in the rightmost lane and wait for a fuckton of cars to merge onto the freeway. Lance watched with considerable disdain as more and more cars came up the ramp and into his lane. This really was the worse way to spend a Sunday morning.

Turning his eyes to the road again as the traffic inched forward, Lance noticed the sleek black car in front of him was for sale. It was in good condition and it was pretty cheap, considering that it was a newer model. If Lance didn’t already have Ed’s old car, he probably would’ve considered texting the phone number on the sign and inquiring about it. The car was so nice that it made Lance wonder why anyone would sell it in the first place. Maybe they had killed someone in it and were trying to get rid of the evidence. Maybe it was haunted. Maybe it had been the getaway car of some high stake robbery.

The vibration of his phone interrupted Lance’s daydreaming.

 

The Hunkiest (9:12 AM): Yo dude, how much longer are you gonna be? Should I get us a table?

 

Lance massaged his temple before responding.

 

_(9:13 AM): traffic sucks. I’ll let you know when I exit._

 

Lance almost tossed his phone aside, but was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. Looking up to check to see if he had the number right, he quickly wrote and sent a message before he could think twice about what he was doing.

 

_(9:13 AM): ayyy I’m right behind you bro. talk about traffic am I right lol_

 

Lance chuckled to himself as he put the phone in the cup holder again. He knew there was a 99% chance the person wouldn’t respond, but it was still better than doing nothing.

To his surprise his phone buzzed again and he eagerly checked his messages. 

He felt his whole body deflate when he saw it was only Hunk again.

 

The Hunkiest (9:13 AM): Sounds good. I’ll check out the menu until you get here. What do you feel like eating?

 

With a huff, Lance started to type out a lengthy response of all the things Hunk should treat him to when a notification popped up on his screen.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:14 AM): Exactly**

 

Well, it wasn’t a lot to work with, but it was more than he expected. He clicked away from Hunk’s message and responded to the other driver.

 

_(9:14 AM): ight man well have a good day love u_

 

Smirking to himself, Lance started to put the phone back in the cup holder, not expecting a response after that, but to his amazement the phone vibrated as soon as he let go.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:14 AM): U 2**

 

Lance stared at the text in disbelief. He wasn’t sure if he was surprised because the other person had responded to such a ridiculous message or because of the content of the message itself. What the hell did that even mean anyways? Well, only one way to find out.

 

_(9:15 AM): was that in response to the have a good day or to the I love you?_

 

Lance set his phone down and started to exit the freeway. It took every fiber in his being to ignore the buzzing of his phone beside him until he was safely off the ramp and waiting at the stop light. He couldn’t believe how eager he was to talk to someone he didn’t even know, but he figured he was simply _that_ bored. Or desperate.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:15 AM): I’ll leave that for u to decide**

 

Lance chuckled as he typed a quick response.

 

_(9:19 AM): well given my dashing personality and devilish good looks, probs both amiright_

 

Satisfied, Lance pressed send and navigated away from his messages and back to his GPS, so he could figure out where the hell he was supposed to be going.

_Doble a la izquierda en la calle 26 en 700—_

The high-pitched ping of his phone interrupted the sultry voice of Raul. Lance briefly glanced at the message before making the turn.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:19 AM): Say whatever u gotta say to make urself feel better after getting stuck in that shitty traffic**

 

Lance made an offended noise, but tore his gaze away from the screen to navigate through the streets. It wasn’t until he made it to the next stop light that he could properly type out the clever response he’d mulled over during the past five minutes.

 

_(9:24 AM): I’ll stick you in shitty traffic_

 

Lance immediately regretted pressing send.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:25 AM): What does that even mean? I’m already in the shitty traffic? The traffic that u escaped. Lucky bastard**

 

 _Oh right,_ Lance thought to himself as he made another turn into the restaurant parking lot. The other car had only just gotten onto the freeway when Lance exited. As he was parking his car, he frowned in confusion. Something was weird.

 

_(9:28 AM): how’d you know I’d exited already_

 

The response came quick as lightning.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:28 AM): Oh when u first sent me the message I checked u out in my rearview mirror to make sure u weren’t a psycho**

 

Lance grinned.

 

_(9:29 AM): what? checkin me out huh… so you WERE charmed by my beauty_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:29 AM): Oh please**

_(9:29 AM): admit it you totally were. can’t say I blame you_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:29 AM): Please shut up**

_(9:30 AM): you could just stop responding_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:30 AM): I’m bored and ur mildly entertaining**

_(9:30 AM): you think I’m cute AND funny?_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:30 AM): Are u always this annoying?**

 

Lance was just about to send another witty comeback when an intense rapping on his window startled him.

Whipping his head around to look through the window, he saw Hunk giving him an incredulous stare. Lance rolled down the window. 

“Dude, what are you doing? I thought you were going to text me when you exited. It’s a good thing I saw your car from our table. C’mon, I already ordered you the special.”

“Oh cool, thanks. Just give me a sec.” Lance had honestly forgotten to text Hunk despite frantically texting the mystery driver. He hurriedly pressed send and hopped out of his car, locking it behind him.

Hunk side-eyed him suspiciously. “Well aren’t you chipper this morning.” Lance shrugged. “Did something good happen?”

Lance blushed despite himself, but didn’t say anything as he practically skipped into the restaurant.

Back on the freeway, Keith nearly had a heart attack when he saw the (unfortunately) cute stranger’s text.

 

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx (9:31 AM): are you always this adorable?_

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight. You were bored on the freeway, started texting a random number you saw on the back of a stranger’s car, and now you’re flirting with them even though you have no idea who they are.” Lance nodded but didn’t look up from his phone. Hunk sighed. “I can’t say I’m surprised. You flirt with anything in a one-mile radius if you’re bored enough, but would it kill you to have a proper conversation with me instead of the mysterious owner of the black car.”

“It’s technically not their car,” Lance said absentmindedly.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

Lance put the phone down and looked up at Hunk. “Yeah, it’s their brother’s. Well, technically it’s been theirs for a few months, but they want to sell it to get a motorcycle instead. I have no idea why anyone in their right mind would ever trade a car like that for a motorcycle, but I’d be lying if I said owning a motorcycle wasn’t a definite turn on.” Lance grinned wickedly and Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Ok, first of all, mysterious stranger doesn’t own the motorcycle yet. Second of all, how can it be a turn on when you literally know nothing about this person?” 

“Alright demigoddess of my heart, let me explain something to you about my sexuality. I don’t need to know someone for a long time or have a strong emotional connection with a person to be attracted to them. Sometimes I just know.” Lance smiled fondly at his phone. “And there’s just something about this one.”

Hunk took a sip of his smoothie. “Something that makes you want to jump their bones and have their babies?”

Lance’s face screwed up. “Oh my god, Hunk.”

“What? Just because my sex drive has a longer list of terms and conditions than yours doesn’t mean I shy away from sexual jokes all together.”

Lance laughed lightly and took another bite of his omelet. Lance agreed that it was probably laced with crack. There was no other explanation for how fucking delicious this food was. The eggs were light and fluffy with just the right amount of mushrooms, spinach, and bacon. Not to mention plenty of spicy salsa on the side. “Well, maybe I shouldn’t expect too much. They just got off the freeway so they probably won’t respond anymore. They were only texting me because they were bored and stuck in traffic.” Lance tried to sound nonchalant but a thread of disappoint weaved through his words. He hadn’t meant to get so attached to this random stranger, but he really did have fun talking to them.

Hunk gave his friend a sympathetic look. “Hey, you never know. Crazier things have happened.”

Lance smiled at Hunk gratefully. “Yeah, you might be right. Thanks Hunk.” Lance dug into his food again and waggled his eyebrows mischievously. “And thanks for breakfast.”

With a frown, Hunk pointed his fork at Lance. “I don’t know where you got the idea I was paying for you, asshole.” 

“I got up at 8 AM for you! I cut my beauty sleep short, so I deserve some form of payment.”

Hunk sighed. “Just think of your ‘fateful encounter’ on the freeway as your payment. It never would’ve happened otherwise.” 

Lance looked down at his phone again and smiled at it for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He could live with that.

* * *

 

By the time Lance and Hunk finished breakfast, there had still been no messages from Lance’s mystery texting friend. Lance tried not to check his phone every five minutes, but he couldn’t help himself. Hunk gave him a pitying look, but didn’t comment on it. For that, Lance was grateful.

They had just paid their server and started toward the door when a fine specimen of a man walked through the kitchen door. Lance whistled under his breath and subtly tilted his head in the man's direction. Hunk tried to discretely look over at where Lance was gesturing.

“What happened to ‘there’s something about this one’ mystery person?”

“Hunk, there are a lot of things about a lot of people in this world that make them attractive. I keep my options open. I mean look at this guy’s undercut. And his biceps. And his shoulders. And his waist. There’s more than one something going on there, ok?”

Hunk gave Lance an exasperated look. “Whatever you say, dude. Anyways, I think that’s the owner and head chef of this place. I saw his picture in an article when I was doing research.”

“And he can cook! Sign me the fuck up.”

Lance was so enamored with the gorgeous chef that he barely registered the towering stack of boxes that entered through the front door.

At least, not until he collided right into them. 

Next thing he knew Lance was underneath a pile of boxes with the wind knocked out of him. This really was turning out to be one hell of a day.

Lance felt the weight being lifted from his stomach as Hunk asked frantically, “You ok, Lance?”

Lance groaned. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Just got a bit dist—“ Lance opened his eyes to see him staring into the faces of Hunk and Chef McDreamy himself. Lance felt his neck heat up.

Talk about embarrassing.

Looking incredibly concerned, the chef said, “I’m so sorry about that. Are you alright?” Lance nodded mutely and the beautiful man in front of him sighed in relief. “Glad to hear it. I really am incredibly sorry that happened.”

Lance shook his head. “No, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“Still, it shouldn’t have happened. I _did_ tell my brother to use the staff entrance. Isn’t that right, Keith?”

“Hey, the guy said it himself. He wasn’t paying attention.”

Lance whipped his head up at that and before he could even discern who he was talking to said, “Hey, it’s not like you could see well behind those boxes anyways. You’re not completely faultless here.” It was only after he had finished speaking that he realized he had done the impossible. He had already found a man more beautiful than the handsome chef literally sitting two inches from him. Lance ran his eyes over the shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail, the lean, well-built frame, and the impressive forearms that held up the rest of the boxes that hadn't fallen onto Lance. This family had some good genes.

Still, what was most startling was the guy’s expression of absolute disbelief. His whole face was flushed an angry red and he stared open-mouth at Lance. Lance tilted his head in confusion. Did his comeback really offend this Keith guy that much?

“He’s right, Keith. You should’ve at least taken multiple trips. I would’ve helped you.”

Keith snapped out of his frozen state and turned to his brother. “I was fine, Shiro.” He didn’t say anything more, but the way he looked at Lance said, _Before this guy showed up._

Lance stood up abruptly and started stacking the boxes. “You know what, forget it. It’s my bad.”

“Lance…” Hunk started.

“No, it’s fine Hunk, really.” He put the last box on the top of the stack. “Sorry, if some of the merchandise got damaged. Let me know if you need me to pay for it. And thanks for your concern, Shiro. The food was amazing.” Lance nodded at the door and Hunk gave in. He knew Lance just wanted out of the situation as quickly as possible.

“We’ll come back another time. It’s a really great place,” Hunk said in a reassuring tone.

Keith averted his gaze as Lance and Hunk walked towards the door and Lance fumed. Before he could think twice, he lightly bumped into the other guy’s shoulder and said with as much venom as possible, “See you around, Keith.”

Lance didn’t have the satisfaction of seeing Keith’s expression, but he was just gratified to have gotten the last word in. He knew he was being petty, but there really _was_ something about everyone he was meeting today and the something that Keith had was extremely irritating, even if he was beautiful. Was this what the kids referred to as annoyance at first sight?

“Lance, are you sure you’re ok?” Hunk asked.

Kicking at the ground, Lance responded. “Yeah, I’m fine but I’d rather not go back while _that_ is still there.”

Hunk shook his head. “I’m sure he’s not that bad, even if he was being kind of a prick.”

“Hunk, let’s drop it for now, ok?”

Hunk gave his friend a concerned look but simply said, “Alright, I’m going to go back to see Shay before heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Bright and early.”

Hunk gave his friend a tight hug before waving goodbye. Defeated, Lance sighed and walked, head hanging low, back to his car. He was so wrapped up in his anger and embarrassment that he failed to notice a familiar black vehicle parked a few spots away from him.

* * *

 

Lance hit his head against the top of the steering wheel. 

Traffic was just as bad leaving the city and he had half a mind to Grand Theft Auto his way home. He sighed heavily and glanced down at his phone. With all that had happened, he had forgotten about the owner of the black car. Well, he was in traffic again and that was as good of an excuse as any. Before he could lose his nerve, he grabbed his phone.

 

__(11:21 AM):_ aayy guess who’s stuck in traffic again lmao #help_

 

Lance threw his phone at the passenger seat and silently screamed into his hands. He was going insane. Why was he making a complete stranger his traffic texting buddy? He needed to get a grip.

As he was berating himself, his phone buzzed in the seat next to him.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:22 AM): That sucks :(**

 

Lance blinked at the message a few times before bursting into laughter. After everything that had happened today, the stupid little sad face at the end of the text was just surprising enough to make him forget all the negative things he had been feeling. Through a fit of giggles, he managed to type a reply.

 

_(11:22 AM): ok that sad face was too cute. thanks for making my day dude_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:23 AM): Its only 11**

_(11:23 AM): trust me with the kind of day I’ve had I have to be grateful for the little things_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:23 AM): That bad?**

_(11:23 AM): you have no idea_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:23 AM): Try me**

 

Lance smiled as he pulled the car forward an inch. Maybe traffic wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

_(11:24 AM): I just made a fool of myself in a public place which is not too out of the ordinary_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:24 AM): Oh I’m sorry**

_(11:24 AM): don’t be its not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention. honestly I was too busy ogling at the hot chef at the restaurant I was at lmao_

 

It took a few more moments for them to respond and Lance was worried that maybe he had put them off. Was that too forward? He probably shouldn’t have mentioned finding other people attractive if he was trying to flirt with this person. He shook his head. It’s not like they were going to be anything. He didn’t even know if he would ever run into this person again. He breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar buzzing of his phone.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:26 AM): Was the chef really that hot?**

 

Lance chuckled and decided he might as well just be himself. Nothing seemed to deter his texting buddy.

 

_(11:27 AM): haha yeah. he had a p nice bod. his brother was cuter, but personality was eh_

 

Again there was a long pause before Lance got a response. He wasn’t too bothered by it this time. The traffic was starting to thin out a bit so he had to focus on the road more. He had just settled back into another slow point of the freeway when he got the text.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:34 AM): U met the brother?**

_(11:34 AM): I did but I’d rather not talk about him. hes the source of most of my bad vibes today_

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:35 AM): Oh**

_(11:35 AM): its no big deal. like I said forget about him. lets talk about you instead ;)_

 

Another pause. Lance was starting to realize that these pauses were probably when they were at a loss for words. It was kind of cute, Lance thought with a smirk.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:38 AM): Yeah ok. what do u want to know**

_(11:38 AM): well first off whats your name? I’m lance by the way_

 

The pause that followed this text was a bit more concerning. The traffic had mostly cleared up and Lance was almost home and there was still no sign of a response. Maybe they had been put off by his forwardness? Still, even though asking the name of some random person might be weird, it was also weird talking to someone without knowing their name. They had already seen his face and had been fine with talking to him so far, so why the hesitation now?

Lance pulled into his driveway and as he picked up his phone, it buzzed.

 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx (11:56 AM): Katie. my friends call me k. just use they/them for me please**

 

It all clicked together. So this is what they were nervous about. Lance quickly saved the number to his phone before answering.

 

_(11:56 AM): thats ay o.k., k ;) get it? because you’re k? heh_

**k (11:56 AM): Ur an idiot**

_(11:56 AM): I get that a lot_

**k (11:57 AM): That doesn’t surprise me**

_(11:57 AM): hey k_

**k (11:57 AM): What**

_(11:58 AM): you have a nice name :)_

Back at the restaurant, Keith slammed his phone onto the table, startling a few customers, but he didn’t care. Putting his face into his hands, he realized that he was so completely and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT ALRIGHTA LRIAHGILARHAL ARLGITH
> 
> This turned out a lot longer than I intended. I just meant for it to be a short fic but apparently I CAN'T DO THAT??? I just got real into listening to Midnight City by M83 while writing this (which is where the title of this chapter comes from) and I got so many ideas. I will try to finish it this weekend and also work on my other fic (sobs) I'm a mess.
> 
> WHATEVER IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. FUQ YEAH.


	2. Running From Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to avoid going back to the restaurant but the universe has other plans (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. I knew I said I would try to finish this fic by this weekend, but the response for this was so good that I figured I would drag it out! So it's a lot longer than I originally intended, but I hope you like it!!! Sorry it's a bit late. My birthday and Vietnamese Teacher's Day were both this weekend so my students have been partying it up with me. But I still need to grade and lesson plan *sob*

( _3:04 PM): we should base our healthcare system off pokemon_

**k (3:04 PM): Huh**

_(2:04 PM): think about it its perfect. theres a pokemon center in every city. you go in nurse joy takes care of you for free and like youre good to go_

**k (3:04 PM): I think humans are harder to heal than pokemon**

_(3:05 PM): WHICH BRINGS ME TO MY NEXT POINT_

_(3:05 PM): where is the human doctor in pokemon?? theres def not one in every city at least_

_(3:05 PM): why is there no healthcare for the humans_

_(3:05 PM): team rocket and ash have needed a doctor like hundreds of times_

**k (3:05 PM): Um I wouldn’t know. Never played**

_(3:05 PM): YOU WHAT_

_(3:06 PM): AND WHAT ABOUT THE TV SHOW_

_(3:06 PM): HOLD ON IM ORDERING MY COFFEE RIGHT NOW BUT NO_

**k (3:06 PM): I’m sorry?**

**k (3:06 PM): I didn’t play a lot of games as a kid**

**k (3:06 PM): Or watch a lot of TV**

_(3:07 PM): K NO YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT SHIT_

_(3:07 PM): thats tragic_

_(3:07 PM): well its never too late to start_

_(3:08 PM): how old are you by the way_

**k (3:08 PM): 20**

_(3:08 PM): oh you’re older than me_

**k (3:08 PM): Oh**

_(3:08 PM): not by a lot I’m 19_

_(3:09 PM): anyways you should at least watch the og series on netflix_

_(3:09 PM): its a classic_

**k (3:09 PM): What does og mean**

_(3:09 PM): it means original_

**k (3:09 PM): Ah I see**

_(3:09 PM): k are you sure you’re 20 not like 56_

_(3:10 PM): because you totally sound like an old man_

**k (3:10 PM): What?? I do not**

_(3:10 PM): don’t worry its cute_

**k (3:11 PM): Oh**

Lance smirked as he took a sip of his iced coffee. Compliments always left K at a loss for words.

They had been talking for about a week now and most of their conversations started the same way. Lance would pull out his phone while stuck in traffic or while waiting in line and text them about random shit that had happened to him that day or ask them inane questions. K never texted him first, but Lance didn’t take it to heart. Their shyness was refreshing and, despite it, they never failed to respond to his texts no matter how dumb they were.

Lance opened his car door and handed the other coffee to an eager Hunk.

“Aw man, thanks dude. I needed this.” Hunk popped the lid off his coffee and took an eager gulp.

“No problem. Thanks for holding down the fort. It’d take forever to get the AC running again if I turned Bessie off.”

Hunk grinned. “Poor old Bess. She’s doing her best.”

Lance chuckled as he pulled the car out of their spot. “Yeah, she’s a good girl, but I’m going to have to ask Ed to get her tuned up again. Summer isn’t good for her.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Winter isn’t good for her either. No season is good for her.”

“The world isn’t good to her.”

“Yeah, I'm with her there.”

Lance shot his friend a concerned look. “What’s that mean?”

Hunk groaned. “Shay’s landlord threatened to evict her family again if they didn’t pay rent. I’ve been trying to offer to pay for a bit of the rent but Shay won’t let me. She’s started looking for another job yesterday.” He rubbed his temple. “I don’t know how to support her at all.”

Lance ruffled his friend’s hair sympathetically. “I’m sure she’s happy just having you be there, Hunk. The fact that you are there as a backup in case they can’t get the money together is probably reassurance enough, but sometimes family just needs to take care of each other during tough times.” Lance shook memories of an empty fridge and blackouts on winter nights out of his head. “And if it gets down to the wire, you know I’ll chip in too.” 

Hunk took Lance’s hand and squeezed it. “Thanks, Lance. Maybe I can help her find another job. After all, Shay is my family, too. At least that’s what I’d like to think.” Hunk smiled to himself.

Lance squeezed back. “That’s a great idea.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while when Hunk suddenly jumped in his seat and Lance nearly swerved out of their lane in surprise.

“Jesus, Hunk. You gave me a heart attack. What the fuck?!”

Hunk gripped Lance’s arm with both hands. “LANCE! Black Lion Diner was hiring!! I saw the sign! Why didn't I think of this before?! They just opened and need a busboy. Busperson. Shay would be perfect.”

“Black Lion Diner?”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You know, that place we went to last week with the hot chef and the angry box guy.”

Lance frowned. “Oh yeah… Are you sure you want Shay working there?” 

“Oh stop it. The food was amazing and the staff was super nice.” Lance gave Hunk a pointed look. “Yes, even Keith is probably nice once you get to know him. Besides, we can’t afford to be picky. I’ll give Shay the address and tell her to try to get an interview.” Hunk started furiously typing in his phone.

Lance snorted and turned his attention back to the road. The Black Lion Diner _was_ pretty great, even if a certain staff member was an asshole. Shay would be a perfect addition with her caring personality and sweet demeanor. And her arms that could lift a house.

Besides, even if she started working there, it didn’t mean he’d ever have to go back.

* * *

 

“Hunk, I am not going back no matter how good the food is or how hot that chef is,” Lance said as he shielded his eyes from the blazing sun.

Hunk wiped sweat from his brow with a small towel. “Well, actually that hot chef is definitely already married and…“ Lance cut him off.

“If that was your attempt to convince me, you just lost one of the only two things that could’ve possibly made me go back.”

“But…" 

“No buts, Hunk. I love Shay, but for the last time I am not going back to that— HEY, I ALREADY TOLD YOU NO PLAYING CHICKEN – hellhole. And nothing you say will change my mind.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Lance, don’t be dramatic. You loved it. You said you would give up your first born child for their blueberry smoothies. And anyways, I kind of already—“ A giant wave of water slammed into the two of them. Hunk blew his whistle. “No cannonballs in the shallow end!” Hunk started to walk over to the offending kids, but not before he turned back to Lance and shouted, “We’re not finished talking about this yet.”

Lance shook his head and walked towards the opposite end of the pool. Looking at his watch, he breathed a sigh of relief. Only another hour until the sweet release of 2 PM. Lately, Lance had been getting antsier at work and more eager to leave. He blamed it on the increasingly oppressive heat of late June, but the way he rushed back to his locker to grab his phone said otherwise.

K had started to take some initiative in their conversations. They hadn’t told him much about themselves other than the fact that they weren’t in school, but the way they always texted him just as he was getting off work made Lance’s heart soar.

Arms crossed, he bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently. He had always loved the water—it was why he applied for this job in the first place—but making sure the kids didn’t accidentally drown themselves was the worst. Still, the pay was decent and the after-hours access made it worth it.

“Lance!”

Lance looked up and saw Allura making her way towards him. A couple preteens stumbled over themselves as she walked past, radiant and confident in her swimsuit.

“Hey, princess,” he said with a grin.

Allura grimaced. “I told you not to call me that. Anyways, I need to talk to you about the end of the year party. Can you organize it this year?”

Lance deflated. “Aw c’mon Allura. Why me?” 

“You’re the only one who is on decent terms with everyone on the team and you like these sort of things. Besides, you’re off to college this year so we’ll miss having you around for most of the year.” She smiled warmly.

Lance knew he was caving but still attempted to fight back. “You think buttering me up with compliments is going to make me ignore how much fucking work this is going to be?”

Allura’s smile shifted into a more mischievous grin. “Of course I do. It’s you we’re talking about Lance. It’s working, isn’t it?”

Lance sighed and waved a hand flippantly. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever I’ll organize this stupid party. Just know I am taking no suggestions and there will be no complaints. People’s input slows down the planning progress exponentially.”

Allura slapped his back, knocking the air out of his lungs. “Great! I knew I could count on you! Let me know once you have a venue confirmed.” She spun on her heel and walked back to her post.

Rubbing his shoulder, Lance muttered, “Man, this is going to be such a pain in the ass.” He turned around and almost ran directly into Hunk who was looking at him expectantly. 

Oh no.

“LAAAANNNNCCEEEE,” Hunk drawled.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lance hurriedly walked along the edge of the pool.

“Lance, you know where we could have the party?” Hunk asked innocently.

“NO!”

Hunk lowered his voice to a whisper. “The Black Lion.”

Lance groaned. He should’ve never agreed to this.

* * *

 

Lance threw his tank top back on and toweled off his hair, but didn’t bother changing out of his trunks. Post-work swims always made him feel better even if it was way too crowded for his liking. He slung his bag over his shoulder and slammed his locker door shut. Taking his phone out of his bag as he walked to his car, he eagerly checked his messages.

 

**k (2:01 PM): Off work?**

 

Lance’s heart did a little flip.

 

_(2:19 PM): aw were you waiting for me?_

**k (2:19 PM): No**

_(2:19 PM): thats a pretty quick response for someone who wasn’t waiting_

**k (2:20 PM): I’m on break**

_(2:20 PM): sure you are. break from what_

**k (2:20 PM): Work**

 

Lance sighed. K really did hate revealing any personal information. Lance couldn’t blame them, they had only known each other for a few weeks, but he still wished K would open up to him. 

He was about to respond when his phone started to ring. Lance frowned at the unknown number but picked up anyways.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Is this Lance?” said a warm and deep voice.

“Why, yes it is. But for you I could be anything,” Lance replied flirtatiously.

A soft chuckle came from the receiver and the voice said, “It’s Shiro. So are you going to come to the restaurant today?” Lance jerked his head in confusion.

“Wait, hold up. How did you get my number? And am I what? Also hi Shiro.”

“Didn’t Hunk tell you? He gave me your number. I’ve been wanting to apologize for that incident a couple weeks ago and thought I’d invite you and Hunk over for a meal. On the house, of course. I figure you two must be hungry after work.”

“Uhhh…”

“No worries if you’re busy today, but sometime soon, alright?”

Lance put his hand to his face. Damn, Hunk. Was this what he had been trying to tell him earlier? How could he say no now? It was like the universe was conspiring against him.

“No, today’s perfect Shiro, thanks. This is really nice of you. You really didn’t have to.”

“It’s no problem at all. I insisted on it when I found out Shay was Hunk’s girlfriend. She’s a great worker.”

Lance smiled. “Yeah, she is. We’ll drive over in a bit.”

“Great! See you soon!”

Shiro hung up and Lance stared at his phone. He was going to kill Hunk later. He returned to his messages and finished responding to K.

 

_(2:25 PM): sorry had to take a call unexpectedly. unexpectedly being the key word_

**k (2:25 PM): No problem. Who was it?**

_(2:25 PM): remember the hot chef I told you about?_

**k (2:26 PM): Oh right him**

_(2:26 PM): well apparently hunk and him are like bffs now and he invited us to come over for a free meal to apologize for last time so I guess we're going today_

**k (2:26 PM): What?? Really??**

_(2:26 PM): yeah crazy huh? he’s a nice dude. anyways I gotta go now. I’ll text you later :)_  

**k (2:27 PM): Yeah see you later**

 

Lance looked up from his phone and saw Hunk waiting by his car. He strode over angrily and smacked his friend upside the head. 

“Ow!”

“I can’t believe you gave Shiro my number! And agreed on us coming over for lunch!”

Hunk rubbed his head. “Is it really lunch if we eat at 3?”

“Hunk…”

“Hey, I tried to tell you earlier. You just didn’t want to listen. Besides a free meal is a free meal.”

Lance put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Let’s just get going. I’m starving.”

Hunk grinned. “I knew you’d give in eventually.”

Lance rolled his eyes. This had better be worth it.

* * *

_Ding._

Hunk threw the door to the Black Lion open and announced their arrival with a joyful, “We’re here!”

The restaurant was empty, save for a few workers, including Shay, lounging around a table. Lance breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Keith wasn’t among them. Maybe he wasn’t in today.

One of the waiters at the table called out, “Shiro! Box boy and Shay’s boyfriend are here!”

“Hey!” Lance retorted. “It’s Lance not box boy.”

The waiter grinned. “Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist, Lance. Name’s Pidge. Thanks for livening up my shift last time. Glad you weren’t hurt.” Pidge stuck out a hand.

Lance took it. “Nice to meet you. And glad to help? I guess?” Pidge laughed a bit at that.

“Hunk! Lance! Thanks for coming down,” Shiro said as he walked out of the kitchen with a very disgruntled Keith in tow.

Oh great. 

Hunk, who had been chatting animatedly with Shay, turned and waved at Shiro and Keith. “Hey guys! Thanks for having us.”

Shiro smiled. “It’s the least we could do. Right, Keith?” Shiro shot a pointed look at his brother.

Keith flitted his eyes up to Lance, but immediately looked away and mumbled, “Yeah. Thanks.” Shiro elbowed Keith. “And sorry about last time.”

Lance felt his eye twitch at the lack of emotion in Keith’s voice, but held it together. “Yeah, same,” he said with even less sincerity.

Hunk laughed awkwardly and motioned for Lance to sit down. “Well, I’m excited to eat. I’ve been day dreaming about their grilled chicken melt since like 10 AM.” Lance reluctantly stopped glaring at Keith and sat down.

Shiro started heading back to the kitchen. “Let me get your food. Sorry for not asking what you wanted Lance, but Hunk told me your preferences so I promise you’ll like it.”

Lance shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’m not picky.”

Shiro grinned. “Good. Be right back. Keith, why don’t you sit down with everyone?” Keith made a face like he’d just been told to shoot his own foot, but grudgingly sat down at the edge of the table between Pidge and Lance.

Lance grimaced but tried to ignore him. Luckily, Shay salvaged the situation.

Gesturing to a man who looked very similar to Pidge, Shay said, “Lance, this is Matt, Pidge’s brother and Shiro’s husband." Lance examined the bright and pleasant-looking man who managed to woo Shiro. When Matt smiled back, Lance wasn't sure who was luckier, Matt or Shiro. Shay pointed to an older man sporting a very flashy mustache. "And this is Coran, their uncle. They’re both waiters. Well, at least until Shiro can hire more people. Since the restaurant just opened they haven’t gotten around to getting any outside help, until me that is. I’m the only employee who isn’t family.” 

Coran clapped Shay on the back. “Nonsense! You’re family now Shay!” Shay blushed and Hunk practically glowed with pride.

Matt chimed in, “Yeah, you make a way better little sister than this gremlin over here.” Pidge stuck out her tongue.

“You’re just jealous because Shiro loves me more than he loves you,” she teased.

Matt gasped in mock offense and wrapped Pidge under his arm. “Take that back.” Pidge giggled and tried to struggle out of his grip, but Matt held firm and mussed her hair with his free hand.

Lance smiled as he watched the scene unfold. He did the same thing to Danny when she was being a little shit. Hunk was right. They all were really nice people and he was glad Shay had found such a great place to work. _If it weren’t for Keith, it’d be perfect,_ Lance thought as he snuck a glance over him. To his surprise, Keith was stifling his laughter as he watched Matt and Pidge fight.

So he could laugh too.

Lance didn’t realize he was staring until Keith turned to look back at Lance. With a blush, Lance quickly whipped his head around.

Damn, he really was beautiful.

Thankfully, Shiro chose that moment to walk out with their food.

“Alright, grilled chicken melt for Hunk and jalapeño bacon cheeseburger for Lance. Dig in, boys.”

Lance beamed. “Hunk really did tell you my preferences. It looks amazing.”

He and Hunk simultaneously took generous bites of their food and moaned. Yup, definitely worth it.

Mouth full, Hunk said, “Seriously, you make the drive over worth it.”

Lance nodded vigorously in agreement and looked up at Shiro. “This is the best burger of my life. I'd marry this burger.” Everyone seemed to perk up at that except for Keith who seemed to crumple into himself. Lance raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Shiro smirked. “I’m glad you think so. Aren’t you happy, Keith?” Keith’s head shot up and he smacked Shiro’s stomach. Lance's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Shut up, Shiro!” he hissed.

Shiro snorted. “Lance, don’t let his attitude fool you. This is his happy face. Keith’s the one who made you that burger as an apology. He put a lot of care and lo—“ Keith smacked Shiro again. “He worked hard on it.”

Lance looked over at Keith who was flushed red, face screwed up as if in pain. It was the strangest and most misleading happy face Lance had ever seen in his life, but he had to admit…

It was kind of cute.

“Oh, well in that case, thanks Keith.” Lance tried to sound like he meant it this time. He couldn’t be petty forever.

Keith’s face seemed to relax and he muttered, “No problem. Glad you like it.” His face flushed a deeper red at that.

Something clicked in Lance’s brain. “Really, you're an amazing cook. This is the best burger of my life. Never had anything this good before. Wouldn’t mind eating this for the rest of my life,” Lance teased, staring directly at Keith.

Keith’s face slackened in shock before turning completely tomato red. Lance swore he saw steam coming out of his ears.

Oh yeah, he could work with this.

“What do you say Keith? Want to make me this burger every day for the rest of my life?” Lance continued with a wicked grin.

Pidge cackled. “Oh my god, is that a proposal I hear? Keith, marry the guy already.”

Keith smacked his face against the table and grumbled, “You’re all terrible. I hate you all.”

Matt whispered, “That means he loves us.”

“I heard that!”

Matt smiled. “Good, you were supposed to.”

Keith sat up again and glared at Matt. Lance started to take pity on the poor guy.

“Really, it is good, Keith. You should be proud.” Keith looked at Lance from the corner of his eye and shrugged.

“It’s no big deal.”

Lance shook his head but smiled as he took another bite of his burger.

Coran took the opportunity to say, “You know, now that Shiro has allowed Keith into the kitchen, maybe it’s time that I—“

“NO!” everyone shouted simultaneously. Hunk and Lance looked at each other, a bit startled.

Coran huffed. “I’ll have you know I was the cook at our army base for a brief period of time. Let me tell you, it’s no easy task cooking for a platoon of hungry men, but with my culinary know-how, I managed to stretch out our rations.” Coran launched into a long anecdote about his time in the military, something that, judging by everyone’s faces, was a common occurrence. Still, they listened graciously.

Lance took the opportunity to whisper to Keith, “Hey.”

Keith swiveled his head to look at Lance curiously.

“I, uh, know we got off on the wrong foot, but I don’t actually hate you or anything. So, maybe, we can be like... friends now?” Lance stammered.

Lance had thought Keith would blush or grimace, but he was taken aback when Keith did the last thing he expected.

He smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he replied, still beaming.

“Cool,” Lance replied, voice cracking slightly.

As he listened to the rest of Coran’s story, Lance thought to himself that even if Keith was cute when he was embarrassed or angry, he probably looked best when he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god my sons react to compliments so differently which is what makes them so GODDAMN CUTE *clenches fist* (P.S. LANCE PLS NOTICE THAT K AND KEITH RECEIVE COMPLIMENTS THE SAME U DUMBASS) This chapter had some Hunay in it but I hope to have more of that. And more Shiro/Matt (I h8 their ship name omg). And more everyone.
> 
> Also I just decided the name of the restaurant like a couple hours ago lol. (Shiro on his death bed: "Keith... if I don't make it out of this I want you to cook for the Black Lion" Keith: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO")
> 
> Side note: I listen to my pop punk 2010 playlist when I'm writing fic so like that's where all my dumb chapter titles will be coming from lol
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!!! I kind of rushed this and didn't have time to edit, so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think in the comments ^^


	3. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no thank you is how it should've gone  
> I should stay strong  
> But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
> Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that 
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Get ready for Keef's perspective OH SHIIIIEETT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes I was on vacation this weekend so I was only working on this on my phone in my spare time as per usual lol
> 
> I was gonna make this all based on 2010 pop/punk, but [“Weak” by AJR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcJ0r06ldYE) (please listen to this while you read this chapter) just GOT ME RIGHT FUCKIN THERE IN THE KLANCE FEELS because Keith is so fucking #weak when it comes to Lance. And so am I. Pls have mercy on us.
> 
> P.S. When will AO3 allow emojis in fics because I wanted to make Lance's contact name on Keith's phone the little blue car emoji BUT ALAS I CANNOT so instead just imagine every time it says blue that it is the blue car emoji ty

Keith would have never described himself as a coward.

But that was before he met Lance.

He knew his lie was going to bite him in the ass later, but when Lance had asked him for his name, he'd panicked. Lance had just told K about his obvious dislike for Keith (and that he thought Keith was hotter than Shiro, something that had Keith practically giggling to himself at random moments throughout the day. Pidge was terrified). It would've been too awkward to try to admit who he was then and Keith simply didn't want to have to relive that horrible goodbye they had at the diner. So he didn't give his real name. It was only after he had pressed send that he realized how truly idiotic he had been.

Maybe it would've been better if he had said his name was just K instead of Katie, but at the end of the day it didn't matter what his fake name was. If Lance ever found out he was K, he would know that Keith purposefully hid his identity after they met, regardless of _how_ he hid his name. The fact of the matter was he had lied.

At first he thought the best thing to do was ignore Lance's messages until he forgot about K all together. Then maybe he could try to repair their real life relationship and pretend the whole K thing never happened. It was the perfect solution. There was only one problem: Keith couldn't stop himself from talking to Lance. He found himself holding his breath whenever his phone went off, praying and hoping that it was Lance. His heart sank with disappointment when it wasn't him, but there was an extra bounce in his step when it was. Every message had him grinning uncontrollably and he found himself neurotically checking his phone every time he thought he felt a vibration.

Basically, he was fucked. And if he was already fucked, Keith figured he might as well ride this train wreck to the end.

So Keith gave into temptation and stopped avoiding texting Lance first. He let himself bask in Lance's flirtatious praise and attention. He indulged in their stupid conversations and Lance's cute anecdotes. His favorite thing was how happy Lance sounded whenever Keith texted him after work. He didn't know it felt so good to make someone's day.

Overall, Keith thought he had been doing pretty well at keeping it together in his texts. He hadn't revealed too much about himself and kept his interest in Lance low key, but meeting Lance in person for the second time was the rude wake-up call he needed to realize how truly far gone he was.

The minute he walked out of the kitchen and saw Lance standing in the diner with his arm crossed and staring at him with those icy blue eyes, Keith knew there was no hope for him. Knowing the sweet and funny Lance from the text messages only made him even more beautiful. Keith couldn't even make eye contact with the guy without turning beet red, but he also couldn't stop his eyes from greedily drinking in how incredible Lance's toned and tanned body looked in his loose white tank top and red swim trunks. How it was possible for someone to smell like a warm ray of sunshine? It was driving him crazy. He wanted to tuck his face into the crook of Lance's neck and leave trails of tiny kisses. He wanted to tangle his fingers in Lance's hair that took on a reddish tint in the sunlight. He wanted to watch Lance happily eat his cooking and wipe the crumbs from his face.

Keith hadn't gotten his attraction under control, not by a long shot.

He knew he couldn't keep running away. He also knew he couldn't keep the fact that he was K a secret forever either. He needed to tell Lance the truth and accept the consequences before it was too late. Maybe Lance could find it in himself to forgive Keith if he explained the situation.

But when Lance had nervously asked if they could be friends and smiled shyly when Keith had said yes a bit too enthusiastically, Keith lost all his reason.

Keith was weak. He was a coward. He was a liar. He was a fool. And he could fucking live with all of that if it meant Lance would smile at him like that for just a little longer.

* * *

"Bye everyone! See you around!" Hunk yelled cheerfully as he and Lance made their way to the door. Everyone shouted goodbyes, but Keith only waved weakly from the cash register.

"Later," he mumbled.

Attention elsewhere, Lance simply raised a hand in farewell as they exited. Keith would've been upset, but he had an idea of what had Lance so distracted.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

 

_Blue (4:32 PM) did you miss me_

 

Keith tried to suppress his smile. Had Lance wanted to talk to him that much?

 

**(4:32 PM) What do u think**

_Blue (4:32 PM) awww that means yes_

_Blue (4:32 PM) sorry I was awol for a while_

**(4:32 PM) Its fine did u have a good time**

 

Keith chewed the inside of his cheek nervously as he waited for Lance's response.

 

_Blue (4:33 PM) actually surprisingly yes_

_Blue (4:33 PM) everyone there was cool even that one waiter who was kind of a dick last time_

_Blue (4:33 PM) we made peace because I'm a mature adult be proud of me_

 

Keith tried to ignore the stabbing feeling of guilt as he typed his reply.

 

**(4:34 PM) Oh really**

_Blue (4:34 PM) yes!!!! tell me I did good_

 

Keith hid a snort behind his hand.

 

**(4:34 PM) Ur so needy**

_Blue (4:34 PM) only with you babe_

 

Keith, momentarily frozen in shock, felt a blush creep up his neck before responding.

 

**(4:35 PM) Oh my god why are u like this**

_Blue (4:35 PM) don't lie you actually like it_

 

Keith was about to type in a very convincing denial when another message came in.

 

_Blue (4:35 PM) oh sorry I have to go now Hunk is getting impatient_

**(4:35 PM) thats fine talk to u soon**

 

Keith hated himself for being disappointed. He had literally just seen Lance a few minutes ago. Shaking his head, he started to put his phone away when it vibrated twice in quick succession.

 

_Blue (4:35 PM) and k_

_Blue (4:35 PM) I'm like this because I missed you. a lot..._

 

A muffled scream of frustration escaped from Keith as he sank into a crouch, hands gripping the counter for stability. Shay and Matt exchanged concerned looks, but seemed to know better than to ask.

Behind the counter, Keith pressed his face into the cold metal in an effort to hide the giant smile slowly spreading across his face.

* * *

Dinner rush was finally over and Keith was cleaning off one of the booths when a head of fluffy hair popped up behind the bench.

"You were humming again," Pidge accused.

Keith tried to keep his face void of emotion when he said, "Oh really? Didn't notice."

Pidge squinted at Keith. "Yes, really. And I don't know how you haven't noticed because frankly you're so cheery that it's creeping me the fuck out."

Keith shrugged. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Not like this no!" Pidge exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "The Keith I know is not the giddy giggling type."

"I don't giggle!"

Pidge gave him an exasperated look. "You _didn't_ giggle, but now you definitely do. Is it because of the visit from the box boy wonder today?"

Keith felt his eye twitch when he cracked out an indignant, "No!" Pidge snickered.

"Well, that was convincing. Why the sudden interest in him? I'll admit he's not bad looking but that definitely isn't enough to warrant the kind of response you're having." Keith turned away from Pidge and started to clean another table, eliciting a heavy sigh from the small girl.

"You can't hide it forever, Keith. You've turned into a lovesick maiden." She grinned. "And I'm going to find out why." With that, Pidge jumped down from the booth and sauntered into the kitchen.

When she was safely out of earshot, Keith groaned and put a hand to his face. He really needed to keep himself in check.

The last thing he needed in this mess was a Pidge.

* * *

It had taken every ounce of Keith's willpower to not check his phone every five minutes. For the past week, Pidge had been more alert than usual, so Keith could only answer Lance when he was out of her line of sight. He felt bad for not responding right away but Lance had accepted his explanation that his supervisor at work was being stricter than usual.

Today though, it was Lance who was late to respond. He had told Keith the pool had been reserved for a birthday party so he would be busier today, but it had been a whole hour since Lance should have gotten off work and there had been no sign of him.

It almost made Keith more eager to check his phone. He would wonder if maybe Lance had texted and he just hadn't felt it and would quickly sneak a peek at his phone, only to be disappointed when he had no messages.

So he nearly shot out of his seat when he felt the very clear buzzing from his pocket. For once, Keith was alone as everyone else was in the back of the house figuring out their hours for next month. Keeping one eye on the kitchen entrance in case anyone disrupted his solitude, Keith opened the message.

 

_Blue (3:01 PM) 8th graders are demons_

 

With a chuckle, Keith typed in a reply.

 

**(3:01 PM) That bad huh**

_Blue (3:02 PM) yeah even the promise of a jalapeño bacon cheeseburger isn't enough to make it better_

 

Keith's heart leapt. Were they coming here again?

 

**(3:02 PM) Going to that place Shay works at again?**

_Blue (3:02 PM) yeah Hunk said it'd be a good pick me up_

_Blue (3:02 PM) I told Allura the party was a terrible idea but did she listen to me???? no_

**(3:03 PM) What happened**

_Blue (3:03 PM) promise you won't laugh?_

**(3:03 PM) Even if I do you won't know**

_Blue (3:03 PM) point taken but I still want you to say you won't_

**(3:03 PM) I won't laugh**

_Blue (3:03 PM) I told them to stop doing flips into the pool so they pushed me in instead_

 

Keith nearly spat out his coffee.

 

**(3:04 PM) Lance I lied... I'm laughing**

_Blue (3:04 PM) K YOU PROMISED_

_Blue (3:04 PM) I can't believe you of all people betrayed me like this_

_Blue (3:04 PM) I'll never forgive you :(_

 

Keith knew Lance meant for it to be a joke, but it didn't stop the way those words tore through his heart. What if Lance actually never forgave him for his _real_ lie?

 

**(3:05 PM) I'm sorry how can I make it up to u**

_Blue (3:05 PM) hmm well I suppose I can let it slide this time since you didn't have to tell me you laughed_

_Blue (3:05 PM) but you owe me a favor_

_Blue (3:05 PM) and I'll claim it when you least expect it ;)_

 

Keith could feel his face growing hot. What the hell did that mean?

 

**(3:06 PM) That sounds dangerous...**

_Blue (3:06 PM) nope sorry those are my conditions_

_Blue (3:06 PM) that's what you get for lying to me~~_

 

There was that heart wrenching feeling again.

 

**(3:06 PM) I can live with that**

 

Keith hesitated for a moment before writing an apology for an offense he was too weak to admit to.

 

**(3:06 PM) I really am sorry you know**

_Blue (3:06 PM) wait you do know I'm joking right its no big deal itll be a small favor I swear nothing big I wont force you to do something you dont want to do_

 

Keith sighed. He might be a coward, but Lance was always so straightforward. So clear. So open. So understanding. So out of his league.

 

**(3:07 PM) Yeah I know thanks Lance**

**(3:07 PM) I have to go back to work now but talk to you soon :)**

_Blue (3:07 PM) youre kind of weird you know why are you thanking me_

_Blue (3:07 PM) but yeah see you. dont forget the favor :)_

 

As Keith slipped his phone back in his pocket, he prayed a favor would be the only thing Lance would ask for if he ever discovered his lie.

* * *

_Ding_

Keith's head shot up and he nearly dropped all the bottles of syrup he was holding.

_Smooth, Keith. Real smooth._

Without turning around, he called out, "Just a minute!"

"Relax, Keith. It's just us," a familiar voice responded.

 _I know_ , Keith thought before facing his not so unexpected guests.

"Oh hi Lance. Hi Hunk. Good to see you again," he said, managing to keep his voice even for the most part, but sirens started blaring inside his head when he saw that Lance was wringing out a very wet shirt. The shirt that was _supposed_ to be on his body, but was very much not. Keith drew his eyes away quickly, but not before catching a glimpse of Lance's very chiseled torso.

This was his punishment for laughing.

Hunk waved energetically. "Keith!! We're starving. Work was brutal today."

Lance grimaced and raked his fingers through his slightly damp hair. "That’s the understatement of the year, Hunk.” He gave his shirt a few more shakes. “Sorry about the mess, but this did not dry as well as I thought it would in the car. I really should’ve brought an extra shirt.”

Keith risked looking back at them, but felt his mouth grow dry as he watched Lance lift up his shirt to inspect it, making the muscles of his arms contract as he did so.

This time, Keith really did drop the bottles of syrup onto the ground.

Hunk rushed forward to help Keith. “Oh jeez, what a mess. You really shouldn’t carry so much at once.”

Keith nodded mutely and bent down to pick up the bottles with Hunk. Now that he had a distraction, he was able to say, “If you need an extra shirt, I have one in the back.”

“Really? That would be great. I mean I don’t particularly mind going around shirtless, but I figure this is a family establishment not a strip club,” Lance joked.

Part of Keith wanted to ask if Lance wanted to be a part of this family establishment with him, but the saner, less creepy part of him simply said, “I’ll tell Shiro you’re here and get you my shirt.” He set down the bottles and mumbled a quick, “Thanks, Hunk,” before rushing to the kitchen.

He didn’t spare the rest of the staff a second glance, but yelled, “Hunk and Lance are here,” as he rounded the corner to the lockers. Wasting no time, he pulled out his spare shirt before slamming his locker door and exiting the kitchen as quickly as he had entered.

Five pairs of eyebrows raised in unison as the staff of the Black Lion watched the door swing after a very flushed and disgruntled waiter.

* * *

 

Stifling giggles, Shay asked, “What sound did he make again?”

Hunk grinned and repeated, “Nyeeehhh!”

Lance huffed and set down his burger. “Hunk, I thought you said coming here was supposed to cheer me up.”

Hunk wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. “Aw c’mon Lance. You have to admit it’s a funny story.” Lance rolled his eyes and pouted, not deeming that worthy of a response. Hunk prodded at Lance’s side and, despite his protests, Lance couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at his lips. Seeing his change in attitude, the others continued to tease him relentlessly.

Except for Keith, who was having a mental breakdown.

He had thought that anything would be better for his sanity than shirtless Lance, but once again the universe continued to prove him wrong. It wasn’t just the fact that the shirt was a bit too small and rode up, exposing Lance’s midriff, whenever he reached across the table to get more napkins or to swat at Pidge. It was the fact that Lance was wearing _his_ shirt and Keith couldn’t handle that level of accidental domesticity. He’d seen Matt plenty of times in Shiro’s old clothes, but hadn’t thought anything of it.

Now, however, he understood why Matt seemed to make a habit of it. He probably fully understood its destructive power.

Keith was so frozen stiff that he didn’t notice the mischievous glint in Pidge’s eyes until it was too late.

“You know Lance, you’re lucky you’re a strong swimmer. Unlike some people.” Keith’s head snapped up and he glared at Pidge.

 _Don’t you dare,_ Keith tried to communicate telepathically.

The smirk Pidge threw back at him sent her reply loud and clear.

_Too late._

“Unlike who?” Lance asked innocently.

“Like Keith,” Matt replied. Keith didn’t even have time to be annoyed at being on the receiving end of another Holt double team because Lance had shot up from the table and grabbed Keith’s shoulders.

“You don’t know how to swim?!”

Keith stared back up at Lance and stammered, “I mean… I… sort of? But I just don’t do it. Or like… I, uh, no. I don’t… know how.” _Exhibit A: me drowning in your eyes right now_ , Keith thought.

Lance whirled his head around to Shiro. “How could you allow this?”

Shiro laughed as he rubbed small circles on Matt’s hand with his own. “Trust me, I tried to teach him but this kid hated the water. He was kicking and screaming the whole time. We just gave up after a while.” Keith glared accusingly at his brother, but he and his husband just snuggled closer together and shot Keith identical self-satisfied smirks. This whole family was out to get him.

Lance was still gaping at Keith, but slowly a grin spread across his face.

“So what you’re saying is,” Lance said airily, “I’m actually better than you at something.”

Keith spluttered, “You make it sound like I’m good at everything.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Because you probably are. You just give off that too cool for school vibe. Like you’re that asshole who never studied for a test and then finished half an hour early. Or you probably would say you just threw this burger together in a few minutes.”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Pidge cut him off with a snort of laughter. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

Coran chose that moment to pipe in. “Well, Keith, don’t fret. It’s never too late to learn. Why I’m sure if Lance or Hunk gave you one or two lessons, you’d be swimming like a fish in no time!”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea!” Shay cried. “And then we can all go to the party together!”

“The what now?” Shiro asked.

“Our pool sponsors a party for the staff every year at the end of the summer,” Hunk explained. “This year Lance is planning it. We were actually wondering if we could have the dinner here before the midnight swim.”

Coran beamed. “That sounds simply marvelous. Actually, I believe a good friend of mine has a daughter who works at that pool. Allura, if I’m not mistaken.”

Hunk and Lance stared incredulously at Coran. “You know Alfor?!” they asked simultaneously.

With a twirl of his mustache, Coran simply replied, “We’re old military pals. That aside, if you are going to have the party here, it only gives us more reason to teach young Keith here how to swim.”

Keith’s brain had gone into overdrive trying to process everything that had happened, but it finally exploded when he heard Lance say, “Yeah, I’m down to teach him. We can practice after hours on Fridays if I get the ok from Allura.”

Swimming with Lance under the stars sounded like everything Keith could have ever dreamed of, but it was also probably the worst idea in history.

“What about Hunk? Can he teach me?” Keith found himself saying.

He tried to ignore Lance’s hurt and confused look as Hunk replied, “Nah, sorry dude. I’m trying to find another job to help Shay’s family out. I can’t promise you I’ll be free.”

“Sorry, bud. Looks like your stuck with me,” Lance said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. “That is, if you think I’m good enough.”

Keith couldn’t bring himself to look into Lance’s eyes as he muttered, “It’s fine.”

“Fine then.”

The rest of the table shifted awkwardly in their seats and the two boys sulked in silence. It was finally Shiro who stood up first.

“Well, Matt and I are going to head back to the kitchen now. We’ll be open for dinner soon, but take your time eating, boys.” Shiro practically dragged Matt, who seemed reluctant to leave such an interesting scene, from the table, but he cheered up a bit when Shiro gave his hand a playful squeeze.

Coran got up next. “I should call Alfor to tell him the good news. I really do need to catch up with that old fart.” With a twinkle in his eye, Coran set off.

Hunk and Shay stood up at the same time, but seemed unsure of what to say until Shay blurted out, “We’re going to make out for approximately fifteen minutes.” Hunk’s face turned tomato red, but didn’t complain as Shay led him out the door and to the parking lot.

If Lance, Keith, or Pidge noticed these very obvious exits, they pretended they didn’t. Pidge flitted her eyes between the two boys, practically on the edge of her seat. Keith moved to smack her arm, when suddenly Lance pulled out his phone and started to type.

Shit.

Keith knew that his phone was on vibrate, but if Lance sent a text right in that moment of heavy silence, they’d all hear it. Even if Lance didn’t notice, Pidge definitely would.

“I have to go… to the bathroom,” Keith announced weakly. Lance didn’t seem to care but Pidge seemed disappointed that one half of her entertainment was leaving.

Keith tried to keep his pace slow and casual, but he could feel his heart thumping as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Just as he opened the door, his phone vibrated.

It wasn’t very loud and neither Lance nor Pidge reacted. Breathing a sigh of relief, Keith walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

_Blue (4:10 PM) I know youre at work right now so you might not respond but this day just keeps going from bad to worse_

_Blue (4:10 PM) its that dumbass waiter again sorry I keep bringing him up I dont mean to be a downer_

_Blue (4:10 PM) but I just dont get it. do you have people you just cant wrap your head around no matter what_

_Blue (4:10 PM) you think you finally understand a person and then they just completely shut you down_

_Blue (4:11 PM) whatever thats the last time I’ll try to be nice to someone_

_Blue (4:11 PM) and I thought we were finally friends_

 

Keith knew he shouldn’t respond—it would only delay him in the bathroom for longer—but the more messages that came in, the more his stomach churned. He hadn’t meant for Lance to feel like this. Slowly, he typed a response.

 

**(4:11 PM) Lance whatever this is its not ur fault**

**(4:11 PM) Ur the kindest person I’ve ever talked to and ur friendliness is ur best quality**

**(4:11 PM) So dont say you’ll stop being nice**

 

Taking a deep breath, Keith typed one final message and nervously pressed send.

 

**(4:12 PM) Even if other people dont appreciate it I like that about you**

 

Blushing furiously, Keith put his phone back in his pocket and washed his face.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot._

His phone vibrated several times in his pocket but he ignored it. He shouldn’t read them now and be tempted into responding again. He wiped his face on his shirt and sighed. He really should apologize to Lance as soon as he got back, even if Pidge made fun of him for it for the rest of the day. He couldn’t rely on K for everything.

After a few more minutes, Keith concluded Lance was done sending messages and he deemed it safe to exit the bathroom. He was so focused on rehearsing his apology in his head that he didn’t hear the content of Lance and Pidge’s conversation until it was too late.

“—so you’ve been texting them ever since? For about a month?” Pidge asked.

Keith’s head shot up and he saw Pidge leaning eagerly towards Lance who was hiding his phone.

“Uh yeah, just about.”

“Wow that’s one of the cheesiest things I’ve ever heard. Look at you, grinning like an idiot at your phone. Are they really that great? Do you even know their name?”

Keith stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out how he could salvage the situation, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop this now. He really shouldn't have sent those texts, no matter how much it hurt to see Lance so upset.

“Yeah they are. And their name is K.”

The way Pidge smiled would’ve struck fear into the hearts of even the most hardened criminals.

“Oh? Maybe that’s short for something?”

Keith groaned inwardly. It just had to be Pidge.

Lance shrugged and unknowingly hit the final nail on the coffin. “Yeah, actually, it’s short for Katie, but they prefer K. I figure they’re going through some sort of transition right now. I didn’t want to pry though.”

Shock briefly flitted across Pidge’s face but it was quickly replaced with a strained smile. “Oh is that right?” Her gaze wandered over to Keith who was very purposefully avoiding eye contact with her. She turned her head back to Lance and said, “I’m happy for you Lance. K sounds like a great, kind, and _honest_ person.” Keith winced when she emphasized “honest.”

Lance smiled wide, completely unaware of the merciless takedown that was about to happen. “Oh, thanks Pidge. I think so too,” he said with a blush. Pidge glared at Keith harder than before, if that was even possible. “I better get going. Hunk and I should let you all get back to work. And uh, Keith, if you really don’t mind me being your teacher, the offer still stands.”

Keith snapped out of his trance and quickly nodded. “No, yes, of course. I mean, I do really want the lessons and I’m… I’m sorry I was a jerk earlier. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Lance gave him a curious look, but a small smile played across his lips. “Yeah, I guess I should’ve figured.” With that, he got up from the table and headed towards the door. “See you soon,” he called as he let the door rattle closed behind him, leaving Keith to his doom.

True to form, Pidge wasted no time storming over Keith and demanding in simple terms, “What the fuck?!?!”

“I can explain…”

“You might think you’re able to explain, but trust me there is no explanation good enough for why you are using _MY_ prospective transition name, that I told you _in confidence_ , to some stranger you have a stupid giant crush on as your _fake name_. KEITH! There are so many fucked up things about this I don’t know where to start so tell me, which part do you want to explain?” Pidge growled.

Keith stammered for a moment before giving up and saying meekly, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did it. It was wrong of me. I have no excuses. I’m sorry.”

Pidge seemed to soften a bit, but still looked angry as hell. “You’re damn right you better be sorry. You know better Keith! I thought I could trust you! _Lance_ thinks he can trust you. Or K. Or whoever the fuck the poor guy thinks he’s talking to. How could you mess with him like that?! I saw him reading your texts like a pining middle schooler. He might be a simple-minded fool sometimes, but he’s actually a really cool person and truly and genuinely likes K. Likes you! He doesn’t deserve this!”

“You think I don’t know that!” Keith said in a loud whisper. “I know I’m fucking everything up Pidge and I know I can’t make this up to him or to you, but I can’t stop myself. I’ve tried but I’m fucking terrified. Even the thought of telling him makes my blood run cold. I’ve never felt like this before and honestly I didn’t even know I was capable of this. I’m just a mess.”

Pidge exhaled forcefully. “Keith, I’ve been your best friend for years and I know you’re everything Lance believes you are, but if you keep doing this he’ll never know that you truly are all those things and more.” Pidge gave Keith a pitying look. “It’s not my place to tell Lance and I won’t stop you from continuing this stupid charade, but please just think about what you’re doing. You’re only going to hurt yourself in the end.” Despite everything he had done, she was still looking out for him. Keith really didn't deserve all the people in his life.

Slowly, Keith wrapped Pidge into a hug and murmured, “I’m fine with that.”

“I really can’t convince you?”

Keith shook his head. “If I could stop, I would’ve done so a long time ago. I just can’t… I can’t make myself let go.”

“Fine, I understand. Please just tell me if anything happens. Even if you’re the biggest idiot on the planet, I’ll always be your ally.”

“I know. Thanks, Pidge.”

Pidge sniffled, “You’re still the worst and I hate you and you owe me so hard. I will hold this over you until you die.”

Keith laughed softly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

* * *

(5 unread messages from Blue)

_Blue (4:12 PM) k I cant tell you how much that means to me_

_Blue (4:12 PM) I like how kind you are too_

_Blue (4:12 PM) actually I like pretty much everything about you_

_Blue (4:13 PM) and I think I know what I want my favor to be now if its not too weird_

_Blue (4:13 PM) can you send me a pic of your face?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP things are heating up WOOP WOOP. THE PLOT FUCKIN THICKENS. I swear throwing a Pidge into the plot is like throwing a wrench into a machine. Everything goes to shit (in a good way???) I love her
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that!! I had lots of fun writing it and I'm super proud that I got this update finished by the end of this weekend because that was my goal. I hope I can get the next chapter out before next weekend because I'm going on a business trip and I definitely won't have much time to write. Ugh traveling sucks and I'm also a bit sick :( BUT I WILL POWER THROUGH FOR KLANCE. Also I promise more Shatt and Hunay in the future!!! AND ALLURA
> 
> Come scream with me in the comments or at [mandooowwn.tumblr.com ](http://mandooowwn.tumblr.com/) (shameless plug but I want more friends)


	4. Pretty But Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be pretty but naive  
> Anything you hear is what you believe  
> Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
> Wish you had undressed me in your bed
> 
> AAAANNNNDDD we’re back kiddos. GET READY FOR BONDING MOMENTS GALORE PEOPLE (pst, swimming lessons). This is just a fluffy adorable chapter for ALL the characters (except not much Allura and Coran because I’m setting that up for a future chapter), with a hint of Keith angst (I’m sorry).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!!!!! Sorry this chapter is so late *sob* I meant to update every week but I had a business trip last weekend and I've been swamped with work since it's almost the end of the semester and my kiddos are preparing for the national exam and I've been really sick (may or may not have strep throat?? It's been two weeks and I'm still coughing my lungs out?? I should go to the doctor??)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!! It's a bit longer than usual to make up for the lack of update. It also switches perspective a lot but the majority is good old Lance who is just a confused and lovesick child. HELP HIM. HELP US ALL.

“Pidge, this is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate me, hours of hair and make-up tutorials, and the Snapchat dog filter.”

“I think this is more a matter of you underestimating Lance’s intelligence and basic facial recognition.”

“Trust me, Keith. By the time I’m done, you won’t even recognize yourself.”

* * *

_Oh no, they’re hot._

That was pretty much the only thought had been swirling around Lance’s head for the past half hour as he laid, incapacitated, on his bed.

That and _Does this make me a furry now?_

He wasn’t sure how K would respond to his request for a picture. He was half-kidding when he asked for it and if K had been too uncomfortable with it, he wouldn’t have pushed the subject. Sure, K being secretive about themselves did hurt a little, but it’s not like they were unjustified in being wary of someone they had never actually met.

So when K left him on read for basically the whole evening, Lance wasn’t too surprised. He was just thinking about texting them and making the whole thing a big joke, when it happened.

 

**k (11:49 PM) [Image attached]**

**k (11:49 PM) Um so I’m kind of self conscious about how I look in photos but I think this one turned out alright**

**k (11:49 PM) Sorry if its weird**

 

If work being brutal today was the understatement of year, then K calling this photo “alright” was the understatement of the fucking century.

Everything about K made Lance’s heart skip a beat. The dog filter made them look like an adorable little puppy and Lance so badly wanted to run his fingers through K’s hair that looked so silky and soft in their side braid. Their skin, pale and flawless, practically glowed in the soft lighting of their room and starkly contrasted their black eyeliner and glittery red eyeshadow. K’s ears were small and round and adorned with several piercings, but their jawline looked sharp enough to kill a man. It made them go from cute to dangerously beautiful. Lance couldn’t even look at the gentle part of K’s luscious lips painted in bright red without blushing furiously.

Lance’s favorite part of the whole thing, however, was the fire burning in K’s eyes that betrayed a certain confidence and passion that didn’t come off in their messages. It was almost like a silent challenge to Lance to try to have a hotter selfie.

Lance already knew that was impossible, but he wasn’t one to give up without a fight.

Sitting up with some determination, Lance combed back his hair and tried out a number of sultry pouts and smolders. He even tried winking and blowing a kiss at the camera.

They all looked completely idiotic.

With a groan, he blew his bangs out of his face and before defaulting to his regular goofy grin and peace sign combo. It wasn’t very original but Hunk had once told him, in a moment of complete drunken honesty, that his smile was his best feature. He could only hope Hunk was right.

 

_(12:25 AM) sorry it took me so long to respond but I just well you know needed time to like process because like wow_

_(12:25 AM) its not weird at all_

_(12:25 AM) like you uh just holy shit_

_(12:25 AM) youre probably the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen_

_(12:26 AM) I wasnt fully serious when I asked for that picture but wow I’m so glad I did_

_(12:26 AM) you have no reason to be self conscious except maybe youre too attractive??_

_(12:26 AM) [Image attached]_

_(12:26 AM) and heres an unsolicited selfie of me just to even the playing field_

_(12:26 AM) um so yeah thanks for that pic I hope you didnt feel pressured to send it even though I’m happy you did like its nice to put a face to the person_

_(12:26 AM) and honestly it makes me like you even more does that make me shallow I dont know but I guess you feel more real now_

_(12:27 AM) ok shutting up now good night k :)_

 

Taking one last look at K’s photo, Lance sighed contentedly and curled up into his sheet. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what it’d be like to have the real K next to him instead of just their photo.

* * *

“Keith, you better have a good reason for calling me at one in the fucking morning.”

“You don’t understand. I don’t understand. Who does he think he is? Pidge, he sent me a shirtless selfie. Shirtless. How am I supposed to respond to that?! He also said I was the most attractive person he’s ever seen. ME, PIDGE, ME. I’m… This boy is a fool. He’s the worst. I hate him. He’s hot and he knows it, that fucking bastard. And his little peace sign… He’s just too cute I want to kill him. I’m having a heart attack but I can’t stop looking at it. His abs are just—ARGH. And his smile is just AAAAHHH. Are you listening to—“

Pidge hung up the phone and flopped back into bed. Definitely not a good enough reason.

* * *

“So I hear you got a venue for our party.”

Lance looked up to see Allura peering down at him.

Kicking his feet in the water gently, he said, “We don’t have a date yet but we got the okay from a diner in the city. The Black Lion. Guy who works there says he knows your dad.”

Allura nodded. “Yeah, my dad was the one who told me. Coran said they’d be willing to close a little early on the last Saturday of August to have the party, so we only have like a month and a half to plan. That enough time for you?”

Lance waved his hand dismissively. “That’s plenty of time, princess.” Allura raised an eyebrow. “I mean, sir. Ma’am? Her majesty?” Allura just rolled her eyes. “Anyways, like I said I’m not getting anyone’s input so it should be a cinch. Party will start around eight and then we’ll leave around eleven for the midnight swim. No sweat.”

Wringing out her hair, Allura replied, “If you say so, but don’t forget you still need to get people to RSVPs so we know how much food we should have. Plus, you still need to set the menu and get decorations so we can estimate the final costs. Oh, and we should have music or—“

Lance held up his hand. “Nope, I said no suggestions. And tell me again why you aren’t planning this?”

Allura grinned. “Because I’m the princess.” Lance playfully splashed water at her but she dodged it effortlessly.

Pushing himself upright, Lance quickly flicked water in her face. “Alright move it, boss lady. I’m a busy man. I’ve got screaming children to yell at.”

“Sounds thrilling,” Allura said with a smirk. As she turned around she flipped her hair around so it smacked Lance in the face.

Wiping the water from his face, Lance chuckled. “Ok, maybe I deserved that.”

Allura laughed with him. “Don’t you always?”

She started to walk away when Lance suddenly remembered something. “Wait, Allura!”

She paused for a moment. “What’s up?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you think I could bring a, uh… acquaintance to the pool after hours? He works at the Black Lion, well actually he’s the owner’s brother, but he also works there and he doesn’t know how to swim so I offered to teach him. You know, just being friendly and helping out the people who are letting us have the party at their place and whatever. Anyways, we were thinking of having a lesson this Friday if that’s ok.”

Allura tilted her head to the side curiously and said, “Yeah, Lance that’s totally fine.” Lance breathed a small sigh of relief and one of the corners of Allura’s mouth twitched up into a wicked grin. “Is this guy cute by any chance?”

Lance flushed bright red and spluttered, “Oh my god, no. Well, I mean yes he is, but that has nothing to do with this.” Allura put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

“Suuuureeee,” she drawled. “Just don’t get my pool dirty.”

“ALLURA! There are children here!” Lance complained, but she just winked and sauntered away, leaving Lance with the imagery of Keith lounging in the pool with beads of water dripping down his face.

Dammit.

* * *

“On break now?” Hunk said into the receiver as he waited for Lance to come back with their coffees.

Shay leaned against the wall next to the delivery entrance. “Yeah just stepped outside for a bit.”

“Cool, how’s work going?”

“I know I’ve said it before, but this really is the best job I’ve ever had. The work is tough but it’s the people that make it great. Though Keith has been uncharacteristically absentminded today and he and Pidge have been acting weird all morning. But I guess that part is nothing new.” With a smile, she recalled their crazed whispering as they furiously wiped down tables together. It must be fun to work with your best friend. “What are you and Lance up to?”

“Lance wants to go see _Secret Life of Pets_ and eat his weight in popcorn. He says we need to have more summer fun before I get a new job. He’s really hopeful about the interview I have tomorrow at that auto repair shop, so he said this might be one of our last chances.”

Shay sighed and rubbed her temple. “Hunk, you know I’m really grateful for everything you’re doing, but you really don’t have to get another job for me. You should enjoy your summer. I can talk to Shiro about advancing my pay just this—“

Hunk cut her off. “No, Shay. They just opened so even if Shiro said yes, I wouldn’t want to do that to them. Plus, it’s not just this month. Who knows what Prorok will be saying next month just to mess with you. Besides, if we save enough money, maybe you all can move out of that nasty place.”

Shay paused for a moment, small tears pricking her eyes. “I know you’re right, but I just don’t want to watch you overwork yourself for _my_ family.”

Hunk lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. “Hey, you’re my family now and that makes your family, my family. We’re in this together. Don’t forget that.”

Shay smiled and tucked the phone closer to her ear, as if it would bring Hunk closer to her. “Yeah, I won’t. Thanks for always being with me.”

“Till the end of the line, babe,” Hunk said with a small grin. Shay snorted.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you just quoted Captain America. This is serious!”

“The unbreakable bond between Steve and Bucky is always serious and let me tell you another thing—“

Shay interrupted him in a fit of giggles. “We are not getting into another one of your Peggy, Steve, and Bucky OT3 rants again. I need to go to back to work soon. But rain check?”

“You know I’d do it anyways even if you didn’t ask.”

Shay laughed affectionately. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh c’mon, not as ridiculous as you announcing we were going to make-out,” Hunk reminded her.

Shay rolled her eyes. “Are you still hung up about that? That was ages ago!”

Hunk huffed. “You are too straightforward for your own good.”

“Hmm, but that’s what you love about me, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you did have fun making out, right?” Shay teased.

“Yes…” Hunk admitted reluctantly.

“Then there’s no problem.” Looking down at her watch, she exhaled deeply and said, “Hey, I gotta go back to work, but I’ll catch you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Shay stuck her phone back in her pocket and walked back into the kitchen just in time to see Keith storm into the kitchen with a frustrated yell and start washing the dishes unprompted.

She hid an amused grin behind her hand and silently asked herself what could possibly be making him like this.

* * *

**k (9:56 AM) I hope ur happy**

**k (9:56 AM) I’ve been a mess all morning and everyone noticed and its all ur fault**

**k (9:56 AM) How can u say stuff like that so easily**

**k (9:56 AM) Ur not allowed to be this nice and this cute its not fair**

**k (9:57 AM) And I keep thinking about u and the stupidly sweet shit u said and dropping everything I hate this**

 

**k (10:33 AM) Ok not actually**

**k (10:33 AM) But I’m still mad**

 

**k (1:24 PM) And another thing**

**k (1:24 PM) A shirtless selfie?? Really??**

**k (1:24 PM) Ur trying to get me fired on purpose**

 

**k (1:49 PM) Do u send selfies like that to everyone**

**k (1:49 PM) Not that u cant or anything**

**k (1:49 PM) I’m just curious**

 

_(2:12 PM) wow remind me to send you selfies more often_

_(2:12 PM) youre so cute like this_

**k (2:35 PM) Would u stop that**

_(2:35 PM) what? stop telling the truth about how utterly adorable you are?_

**k (2:35 PM) I’m going to kill you**

_(2:35 PM) aww cmon k I know how you really feel right now ;)_

_(2:35 PM) dont worry you can tell good ol lance_

**k (2:35 PM) Stabbing**

_(2:36 PM) thats… more of an activity than a feeling_

**k (2:36 PM) Well maybe I feel stabby**

_(2:36 PM) you know you can be really weird sometimes_

_(2:36 PM) but thats what I like about you :) you make me laugh_

**k (2:37 PM) THATS IT UR OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM COMPLIMENTS FOR THE NEXT HOUR AT LEAST**

**k (2:37 PM) If u dont I’m putting my phone away for the rest of the day**

_(2:37 PM) babe why :(_

**k (2:37 PM) No pet names either**

_(2:37 PM) :(_

**k (2:37 PM) AND no emojis wtf why is everything u do so cute I’m going to implode and lose my job and become homeless is this what u want**

_(2:38 PM) k…_

_(2:38 PM) has anyone ever told you youre kind of dramatic_

**k (2:38 PM) No**

_(2:38 PM) well you are_

**k (2:38 PM) I have to be to get u to listen to me**

_(2:38 PM) hm_

_(2:38 PM) youre lucky I think its endearing cariño ;) ;) ;) :* I wanna see youre blushing face its probably a work of art_

**k (2:39 PM) Goodbye Lance**

_(2:39 PM) aw no cmon back k I was only kidding_

_(2:39 PM) k?_

_(2:39 PM) D:_

_(2:40 PM) youre asking for the impossible you know. this is how I am and also how can I not compliment you when youre so damn cute_

_(2:40 PM) still I’ll try my best to tone it down for you_

_(2:40 PM) I gotta run Hunk is waiting for me but text me later ok?_

_(2:40 PM) please?_

* * *

“Honey, can you please explain to me why our children slammed the door in my face?”

Matt lazily turned his head around to look at Shiro, who had propped his face on Matt’s shoulder sulkily. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he said, “Hell if I know. I'm surprised Pidge was so insistent on staying the night, but as long as Mom and Dad aren't worried.” Matt attempted to grab another shirt to fold but Shiro’s arms kept him locked in place. “Um, excuse me dear.”

Shiro loosened his grip but didn’t let go. “I just wish Keith would talk to me about whatever’s got him so distracted the past few weeks. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

Matt put another shirt on a hanger and replied, “Well, at least now we know that Pidge knows what’s going on, though I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. Those two have always been a dangerous combination.”

Shiro sighed and pushed his face deeper into Matt’s neck. “Tell me about it. When we actually have kids, we are raising them to have better manners.” Matt chuckled and leaned further back into his husband’s warm embrace.

“Need I remind you we practically raised these two? I'm actually kind of worried for our future children... But don’t worry too much, it’s probably just puberty and hormones and whatnot.”

“Matt, they’re not thirteen.”

“They’re still going through puberty in my book. Don’t you remember being a lovesick and moody mess at that age?”

With a pout, Shiro protested, “Okay, that’s totally all your fault. You’re the one who ditched me first thinking that I would be happier with someone else, when _clearly_ that’s impossible and you were just being a complete id—“ His complaints were cut off by the gentle press of Matt’s lips to his. Shiro knew Matt was dodging the embarrassing memory, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the way he was interrupted. He let himself fall further into the kiss and tucked a few loose strands of Matt’s hair behind his ear with a small smile.

After a few moments, Matt pulled away, looking content and a bit dazed. “That’s enough reminiscing for now. Let me finish folding the laundry so I can get to more important things.”

Shiro stepped away and started to help for a few moments before asking, “What more important things?”

Matt didn’t respond, instead simply putting away the last pair of jeans and stepping back to admire his work. Shiro opened his mouth to ask again, but before he could say anything Matt quickly spun around and lightly slapped Shiro’s ass.

“You, of course,” he said playfully. Shiro stood motionless for a moment before laughing to himself and grabbing onto his husband’s outstretched hand.

* * *

Lance blearily blinked his eyes open and turned to face the reason for his rude awakening. His phone was pinging loudly on his bedside table and with a groan he started to put it on silent, but suddenly felt wide awake when he saw who the texts were from. Scrolling through the messages, Lance felt a warm, fluttery feeling spread through his whole body.

 

**k (11:03 PM) Sorry for ignoring u all day I didnt actually mean to but things were kind of hectic at work but I was still thinking about u a lot**

**k (11:03 PM) I dont actually hate ur compliments**

**k (11:03 PM) Its just u are too nice and its kind of scary what it does to me**

**k (11:04 PM) But despite all that I really really really like when u do it even if I have a hard time admitting it**

**k (11:04 PM) And its crazy for me to be getting so attached and who knows maybe u talk like this with everyone but it does mean a lot to me**

**k (11:05 PM) So I just want you to know that no matter what I say**

**k (11:05 PM) I really enjoy talking to u and learning more about u and I cant imagine going a day without talking to u anymore**

**k (11:07 PM) Anyways that was so embarrassing but u make me happy and u deserve to know that much at least**

**k (11:07 PM) Good night Lance**

 

Lance’s face hurt from grinning so much and he was just starting thinking of a shower of compliments for K when three little dots told him K wasn’t done yet. He waited eagerly to see what K had forgotten to say, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the next message.

 

**k (11:11 PM) <3**

 

With a small scream, Lance fell back onto his bed with his face in his hands.

Oh no.

* * *

“I got it, Shay! I got it!”

Shay looked up from the counter to see Hunk skipping over to her in leaps and bounds. Her face broke out into wide smile.

“That’s amazing! I knew you would,” she said as Hunk left tiny kisses on her cheeks. She pulled him in for a deeper kiss before breaking away and saying, “When do you start?”

“Next week! They said I’m one of the most talented mechanics they’ve seen in a while.” Shay watched as Hunk bounced on his toes with excitement and felt her heart do little cartwheels in her chest.

“Of course you are. They’d be idiots not to love you.”

“Who would be?” Coran asked as he walked through the kitchen doors.

Shay brightened. “Coran! Hunk got the job I was telling you about earlier.”

Clapping his hands together, Coran exclaimed, “Oh why that’s wonderful news. Good going, my boy! I’ll get Shiro to whip you up something to celebrate! On the house, of course.” He quickly turned back into the kitchen before Hunk could even get out a word of gratitude.

“He’s really a ball of energy, isn’t he?”

Shay laughed lightheartedly. “Yeah, he’s amazing. Probably the best friend I have here. He was so happy when I said that I was good friends with Allura. Now he’s insisting on going to dinner with us and Alfor. Family bonding, he said,” Shay joked with mock annoyance, but Hunk could see the fondness in her eyes. He was going to tease her about it when she turned to him and asked, “Where’s the other half of the dynamic duo?”

Hunk shrugged. “His parents asked him to babysit tonight. There’s some church fundraiser they’re planning and they didn’t want to bring the kids along. We split up when I went to my interview.”

“Aw, do you miss him yet?”

Hunk frowned. “Our separation anxiety isn’t that bad.” Shay raised her eyebrows.

“Uh sure it’s not. You call each other if it’s been more than twelve hours since you’ve seen each other. I still don't understand what you could possibly have to catch up on.”

“Hey, a lot can happen in that time.” Hunk paused and looked around. “By the way, where’s Keith? Lance told me to ask him if they are still on for lessons tomorrow. He got the green light from Allura.” Shay huffed.

“He’s probably in the back scheming with Pidge over who knows what again. I’ve only known the guy for a few weeks, but even I can tell something is up.” She grinned. “But I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear about Lance.”

Hunk’s eyes widened at that. “What do you mean?” An exasperated breath escaped from Shay’s lips.

“Oh c’mon you can’t be that oblivious. Keith has like the biggest crush on Lance of all time. I’m guessing it’s at least part of the reason he’s been such a train wreck lately. I think they’d be cute together.” Hunk made a concerned noise.

“Well maybe they would be, but there’s no way Lance would go for it. He’s head over heels for that K person he’s been texting.”

Shay pointed a finger at Hunk, “But who knows if they’ll ever actually meet. Keith might be a little weird, but he’s a great person and he’s right in front of Lance with his pining puppy dog eyes and all. Not to mention, they’re going to have swimming lessons together. If that’s not the perfect setting for summer romance, I don’t know what is.”

Hunk whined, “But the bond Lance and K have is so sweet. Honestly, you should hear the way he talks about them. I like Keith a lot, don't get me wrong, but I still think K is better for Lance. Lance and Keith barely know each other.”

Shay smirked. “Wanna bet?” Hunk shot Shay a disgruntled look.

“Really?”

“Oh c’mon it’ll be fun. Let’s see who Lance ends up with at the end of the summer. Loser has to cook a romantic dinner for the winner. It’s all just harmless fun.” She winked and Hunk let a smile escape him.

“Alright, alright. Fine. But what if he ends up with neither?”

With a giggle, Shay said, “Well then obviously we’ll cook a romantic dinner for Lance.”

Hunk rolled his eyes but still said, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Hunk! Congrats on your new job!” Shiro said as he burst out of the kitchen with a brownie sundae. “Hope you enjoy your reward.”

Hunk’s whole face lit up as he practically dove head first into the sundae. “Bro, you’re the best.” After a few bites, he asked, “Can you drag Keith out here too? I got a message for him from Lance.”

Shiro’s eyes took on a mischievous glint as he said, “Oh I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to hear that.”

Hunk’s mouth fell open as Shiro opened the door and called for Keith. He lowered his voice to a whisper and asked Shay, “Man, does this whole diner know Keith has a thing for Lance?”

“Well, he’s not exactly discrete about it. And when we say the staff is like family, we mean that in every sense of the word. Secrets don’t stay secret for very long here,” Shay whispered back conspiratorially as Keith walked through the doors.

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said amicably. “What did you need?” Shiro clapped a hand onto his brother’s shoulder.

“He has a message for you. From _Lance_.” Shiro drew out Lance’s name suggestively. Hunk watched Keith’s face turn about five shades redder as he nervously shifted in place. Hunk realized he had been an idiot not to notice sooner, but Lance being with someone other than K hadn’t even crossed his mind.

He tried to hide his knowing smirk as he said, “Yeah, he said any time after seven is good and to drive over to the pool whenever you’re done with your shift. It's just the first lesson so it shouldn't be longer than half an hour.”

Keith stiffened and seemed at a loss for words before he stammered, “But uh… Actually, could I… Or could he… Well, I mean…” Hunk looked at Keith inquisitively, but the latter had seemed to have given up and simply sighed. “Forget it. That sounds good. I’ll should be over around eight.” Keith started to turn back to the kitchen, but paused to turn and mutter, “And Hunk, tell him thanks for me.”

As soon as he left, Shay, Hunk, and Shiro exchanged knowing looks that confirmed they all agreed on one thing.

Keith was a goner.

* * *

As he drifted on his back with his eyes closed, Lance could hear the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat intertwined with the gentle sloshing of the water. He could lie here for hours, letting the tiny waves take him wherever they pleased. He wasn’t even aware of the time until he heard a distant clanging of metal.

Eyes flying open, Lance brought himself upright and looked towards the gate to see Keith closing the door behind him.

When Keith turned around, Lance lifted up an arm and mumbled a simple, “Sup.”

For a few moments, Keith just stared at Lance, causing the latter to lower his arm awkwardly. Why was this always so difficult? Clearing his throat, Lance tried again.

“Ready to learn from the master?” he joked as he treaded over towards Keith and propped himself onto the edge of the pool.

Keith’s grip on his bag tightened and he gave a quick nod. Lance couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that escaped him. Keith was kind of cute when he was nervous. Did he really hate the water that much?

“Alright then, let’s go mullet man,” Lance said as he gracefully flopped onto his back and floated away from the edge of the pool. Keith unceremoniously dropped his bag onto the ground, but still didn’t move an inch from the spot where he was standing. Lance craned his neck to look at Keith.

“What’s the hold up? You scared?”

That seemed to snap Keith out of his frozen state. “No!” he spat back. With that, he ripped off his shirt and flung it to the ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest self-consciously. Even behind his arms, Lance could see well-sculpted Keith's body was. Mentally slapping himself, Lance watched as Keith tentatively stuck a foot in the pool, only to immediately take it out.

“Holy shit, it’s freezing!” Keith screeched. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be such a drama queen. It’s better once you’re in all the way since the water’s been warmed by the sun all day. You’ll get used to it.” Lance swam back towards the steps where Keith stood and said with as much encouragement as he could muster, “You can trust me.”

Keith’s eyes bored into Lance’s for a few uncomfortable seconds. It made Lance want to look away but he held firm. Finally, Keith took another step in, but this time continued to walk down the steps. His face scrunched up but he kept going, at least until he got to his torso.

“Nope, nope. That’s as far as I’m going,” he said, shaking his head furiously. “How the hell are you in there right now and not getting hypothermia.”

Lance swam closer to Keith and grabbed his hand, to which Keith tensed up even more. “Like I said, stop being so dramatic and just trust me.” Keith paused but then shook his head again. Lance sighed. “Fine, no choice then.” Quick as lightning, he wrapped his hands around Keith’s torso and leapt back.

Keith would later vehemently deny the scream he made as they came crashing down into the water.

Lance felt Keith struggle in his arms but he only gripped tighter as they floated back to the surface. He knew they were in the shallow end but he was afraid if he let go, Keith would still manage to drown himself somehow.

As they broke through the surface, Keith was still twisting in Lance’s arms, gasping for air.

“I can’t believe you just fucking did that!” Keith shouted through heavy coughs. “If you didn’t catch it earlier, I can’t swim! I could have died! And also it is still freezing in here and... Why are you holding me so close?! Wait, no that's beside the point. Dammit, I’m going to fucking kill you. Of all the stupid, crazy shit…” Keith continued to mutter under his breath as Lance watched him with some amusement. Keith looked like a half drowned cat, his mullet pressed flat against his head and teeth clearly chattering. Lance realized he didn’t really mind having Keith wrapped around his arms in such a vulnerable state. Still, he had a job to do.

“Are you done?” Lance asked as he loosened his grip on Keith, but that only made Keith cling onto his shoulders tighter.

“Are you an idiot? Don’t let me go. _I can’t fucking swim_.”

“Keith, it’s like 4 feet deep here,” Lance deadpanned.

“Oh.” Keith slowly let go and stood up to his full height. Lance was already starting to miss the pressure of Keith’s desperate hold on his shoulders, but he shook that thought out of his head.

“There, now was that really so bad?” Keith only pouted in response. “Aw don’t be upset, if I hadn’t done that you’d still be complaining on the pool steps. Now we can get to the actual lesson.”

Keith crossed his arms and tried to control his shivers. “If the first few minutes are anything to go by, I don’t think I’m going to enjoy this much.”

Lance grinned and inched closer to Keith. “Don’t be like that. The fun’s only just begun. Like I’ve been saying, you have to trust me. You can do that much at least, right?”

Keith’s eyes shifted around uncomfortably, looking anywhere but Lance. Eventually, he sighed and said, “I guess.”

Lance stepped back, satisfied. “Good.”

“Even if you did dunk me into the water against my will,” Keith muttered.

Lance waved his hand flippantly. “All in the past. Now, can you at least float?” Keith blushed and shrugged. Lance exhaled deeply. “Guess not. Alright, we really are back to basics. Let’s just focus on that for tonight.”

Striding back to Keith, Lance put one hand on his shoulder and started to push down. “I need you to lie down for me.”

Keith quickly backed away from Lance’s grip and stuttered, “What?”

“Uh, lie down? You know, on your back? Because like that’s how you float. I know you can’t swim, but you have to know at least that much.”

“Oh, right,” Keith said sheepishly and started to get on his back with some hesitation. Lance smiled to himself. Even if Keith’s freak outs could be a bit irritating, they were kind of adorable. It made Lance want to mess with him more.

Keith was halfway in the water when his torso started to sink. He started flailing around, but Lance put his hands under the small of Keith’s back. “Relax, I’ve got you,” Lance murmured. Keith completely froze at that and Lance chuckled. “I’m happy you stopped thrashing around, but I said relax not tense up. Don’t be nervous. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just stretch your arms out.” Keith intently stared up into the sky and wordlessly stuck his arms out from his sides. It kind of made Keith look like a robotic starfish.

Stifling back another laugh, Lance said, “Good. Now, relax more. Closing your eyes can help sometimes.” Keith closed his eyes obediently. “Great. You’re doing great. Just forget everything else and focus on my voice and the water.” Lance started to shift his hands away from Keith. “You’ll start to feel a weightlessness in your body. That’s a good thing.” Lance glided soundless away from Keith but kept his voice steady. “Keep going. Stay relaxed and memorize the way this feels and before you know it, you’ll be floating on your own.” Lance let his voice drop off at that point, thinking that Keith was probably lost in the sounds of the water. Most of the kids he had taught would completely forget about Lance and not realize they were floating on their own for minutes before coming to again.

But Keith was different. The minute Lance stopped talking, his eyes shot open and he whirled his face around into the water.

“Lance?!” he spluttered, taking in mouthfuls of water. Lance lunged forward.

“Oh shit, Keith. Stop moving so much. I’m right here. I’m right here,” he said as he grabbed onto Keith’s arms to steady him. Keith stood up and started coughing up water again. “Jesus, you scared me. You were doing just fine on your own you know. You were floating without my help! What’d you get so freaked out for?”

Keith’s grip on Lance’s arms tightened and he quietly said something.

“What was that?” Lance asked, bending down closer to Keith.

Keith’s head shot up, “I said I was scared!” Lance took a startled step back and Keith’s eyes burned intensely into his own.

Lance felt guilt start to creep into his stomach. “I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. You were doing so well, so I thought you’d be okay if I stopped coaching you through it. Usually most people start to focus on the water and forget that I’m even here.”

Keith’s eyes widened and a light pink started to spread across his cheeks. “I was just… really focused on your voice. It’s… nice. And soothing or whatever.”

It was Lance’s turn to blush and suddenly the whole situation felt about ten times more awkward. “Oh, well, uh… Thanks? I’ve never heard that before usually people say I talk too much,” Lance joked to try to lighten the mood, but he saw Keith was still frowning. “Anyways, that’s really nice of you to say so honestly, thank you.”

The sincerity in his tone must’ve come through because Keith finally looked up and met Lance’s eyes. “Yeah, no problem.”

Lance felt the tension starting to leave his body. “Good, this time I’ll try to keep talking, even if it’s about meaningless stuff. How’s that?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Then, out of nowhere, a shy smile crept onto his face. “Thanks for humoring me.”

Lance felt the embarrassment rush back into his body at full force. “Uh, yeah, well… no biggie.” _God, who even said ‘no biggie’ anymore. Idiot_. “Just be careful what you wish for. You might want me to shut up after a while.”

Keith burst out into laughter and Lance felt his heart tighten in his chest. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Keith let his face fall into that easy smile again. “But I don’t think I’ll get tired of it.”

Lance was glad that Keith had started to let his body sink into the water so he didn’t notice the very obvious flush that had bloomed on Lance’s face.

“Right… Good. Let’s just uh keep going then.” Lance put his hands back onto the small of Keith’s back but this time he felt a lot more nervous doing so. Keith’s face looked so serene, eyes closed and water droplets scattered across his eyelashes. Lance sucked in a breath. Keith really was beautiful. He had a kind of classic beauty that was at once startling and… familiar.

“Lance?”

Keith’s voice broke Lance out of his stupor. “Oh right, sorry. I’m here. If I stop talking, just remember that I’m here. I won’t leave you, alright?” Keith nodded his head slightly.

As he slowly let go again, Lance continued to ramble on talking about his day at work, describing Allura and his other coworkers, like Rolo and Nyma, in full detail. He even mentioned how he hit on all three of them, only to be very bluntly rejected. Lance was fine with it though. He had never been super serious about any of it. His flirting was usually just in good fun or at least it was until K.

Lance paused as he thought about K. He wondered what they would think about him teaching Keith right now. Would they be upset? It’s not like he and K were an item or anything, but it did feel a bit sneaky to be giving nighttime swimming lessons to an undeniably attractive guy that made his heart flutter in unexpected ways.

Lance sighed and figured there was no point worrying about it now. He resolved to tell K about the swimming lessons as casually as possible and gauge their reaction. If they seemed jealous… well that might actually be a good thing. It'd be a good indication that they also wanted something more out of their relationship. He’d just have to reassure them that nothing would ever happen between him and Keith.

“Ran out of things to say already?” Startled, Lance refocused his attention back on Keith who had turned his head towards Lance, but was still floating on his back. The sense of pride Lance felt, though, was overwhelmed by the pounding of his heart when he looked at the peaceful, yet teasing smile on Keith’s face.

“Oh… right. My bad. Sorry about that.”

Keith turned back to look at the sky and let his arms push him through the water. “It’s all good. You were right. I got the hang out this after a while. It’s actually really relaxing.”

Lance watched as Keith drifted aimlessly in the water and felt a warm, tingling sensation grow in his chest.

“Yeah, it is,” he whispered as he slipped into the water and started to glide towards Keith.

The two boys floated together side-by-side in silence, just staring up at the stars, both of them wondering why, in spite the soothing effects of the water, their hearts just couldn’t seem calm down.

* * *

“No, I’m not coming out.”

“First you don’t want to come in and now you don’t want to get out. You’re impossible,” Lance said with some annoyance. “Just run as fast as you can. I have the towel right here, you big baby. Just come running into my arms.”

Keith screwed up his face. “Haha, very funny. I’ve changed my mind. Swimming sucks and is dumb. I’ll just stay in here forever.”

Lance shook the towel and retorted, “You’re literally making zero sense. Would you just get out already? You’re not the only one who’s freezing his ass off.”

Keith groaned, but readied himself before basically sprinting at full speed into the towel in Lance’s outstretched arms.

“Oof!” Lance exclaimed as Keith collided into him.

Shaking as he wrapped the towel tighter around him, Keith grumbled, “God shitting damn, it’s cold as balls. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Shooting Keith a side-eye, Lance said, “Yeah, yeah and whose fault is it that I’ve been standing in the cold for ten minutes? You oversized child.” Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance, who just shoved Keith’s head playfully. “Whatever, enough arguing. I need a hot shower ASAP.”

“Yeah, tell me ab—“

Keith trailed off as a car pulled into the parking lot and the window rolled down, revealing Pidge inside.

“What, you haven’t showered yet? I thought you said it’d only be like half an hour.”

“Pidge?” Lance asked incredulously. “Why are you here?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Keith, didn’t tell you? He doesn’t have a car.”

Lance turned to Keith. “Really? Why didn’t you say anything? This is such a hassle for you.”

Keith shook his head vigorously. “No, no. It’s really not. It’s no problem at all.”

“Speak for yourself!” Pidge called and Keith shot her a glare.

Lance heaved a sigh. “Sorry about that Pidge. Next time I’ll pick Keith up. Don’t worry about it.”

Keith gaped at Lance. “What?! No way. I couldn’t ask you to do that. You still have to drive all the way home after that.”

“But somehow you can still ask me?”

“Shut up, Pidge,” Keith said without hesitation. Pidge put a hand to her heart in mock hurt.

“Wow, so ungrateful. I got you Chipotle and everything.” Lance held his hands up to stop the two of them.

“I’m serious. You can’t ask Pidge to do this for you every time. Don’t worry about me getting home. It’s not a big deal. I make the drive all the time.”

Keith frowned deeper and opened his mouth to protest again when Pidge chimed in with, “Why don’t you just stay over at Shiro’s place on Friday nights then? That way you don’t have to make the drive back and you get free breakfast out of it. That’s a fair exchange.”

“Pidge?!” Keith shrieked, his voice hitching up two octaves. “What the hell are you saying?”

She shrugged. “Hey, I’m just making a logical suggestion. It’s just one day a week. I’m sure Shiro and Matt wouldn’t mind. Lance can just use my room.”

Keith’s face was getting redder by the second and Lance sincerely thought he might explode. If this had happened last week, Lance would’ve felt offended that Keith was so against him staying over. But after getting to know Keith, Lance figured that it was more likely that he was embarrassed that he had to admit he couldn’t get around on his own and angry that Pidge was meddling in his life again.

Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder and said, “Hey, I’m giving you a ride either way and you can’t fight me on that, but it’s up to you whether or not to invite me to your place. It _is_ your house.”

Keith stopped fuming at Pidge to consider what Lance said. After some deliberation, he put a hand to his face and said, “No, Pidge is right. If you insist on driving me, I should pay you back somehow. I really don’t want you to have to drive all the way home. If you don’t mind staying over, my house is open to you. I’ll ask Shiro and Matt tonight if you can stay the night next week.”

Lance gave Keith's shoulder a grateful squeeze. “Thanks, dude. I appreciate it. I have to admit it does make my life a hell of a lot easier. And free breakfast from Shiro doesn’t hurt either.” He grinned and Keith gave him a timid nod in return, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

They basked in this rare moment of understanding until a grunt from Pidge reminded the two of them where they were.

“C’mon, you two. Stop making googly eyes at each other. We don’t have all night. Go take a shower already.” She winked. “Just make sure it’s not too steamy.”

The two boys sheepishly backed away, making unconvincing denials while Pidge waved them off. As they walked to the locker room, Lance snuck a final glance at Keith and was taken aback by the way he practically glistened in the moonlight.

Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOOWOWOW a lot happened but also nothing happened at all?? lol......... for now.......
> 
> In other news, I love Hunay interactions so much. I can't wait to include more of them being goofballs and making stupid bets (are you team K or team Keith??? LOL) and doing some snooping because Hunk is a great snooper (aka Voltron ep 1). I also can't wait for that Allura, Alfor, Coran, and Shay dinner. Oh boy love me some good side plot. Also more Shatt (lol) to come.
> 
> Also I shamelessly stole this quote from [this](http://incorrect-voltron-quotes.tumblr.com/post/152724431783/coran-so-lets-start-by-talking-about-the) post for Keith because it's hilarious.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!! I hope I can get a new chapter out soon, but I'm going on ANOTHER business trip next week and won't have much time to write. That's why I didn't leave a cliffhanger on this chapter in case ya'll have to wait two weeks. MWAH!!! Love you all!!! Your kudos and comments give me liFE


End file.
